Rescue Me!
by Sampsonknight
Summary: A Raph x OC story on Loveablehothead on DA, OC Esme who is 19 and Raph is 18. After playing a fun wild game with Raph. An unsuspected turtle comes and ruins the fun. Before Raph or Esme could even react, everything goes wrong, as Esme finds herself in a situation, were she can go save Raph who she loves and die in the process or she can just look away. (TMNT CC based on 2012)
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT: Rescue Me!**

**An OC x Raph Fan Fic**

**Part 1**

* * *

(Raph POV)

A sigh broke the silence the night brought down to the city of New York, that sigh echoed down into the alleyway, piercing the darkness, it wasn't surprising the one that was sighing sat there on a roof not caring if anyone could see him.

"Boorrrredd…." Raph sighed yet again, looking towards the sky, looking for a star, hell, how things were going; he was desperate enough to wish upon one, he would do anything to kick this boredom in the ass and bring the action he longing for.

Of all the nights to patrol, nice as it was, warm, with a welcoming breeze to cut through the heat of the day that passed, he would have figured some idiotic human, even a pathetic Kraang, would have dared to use this night as their night to cause trouble and mayhem.

Was he wrong…

Frustrated, he jumped to his feet, "COME ON! ANYONE JUST PISS ME OFF, PLEASE" Raph roared, he couldn't stand this stillness, this peacefulness, after arguing with his so called fearless leader, he wanted to sink his teeth into something.

Trailing his hand over his sai, he felt the curves, how the metal slipped against his skin, feeling the leather of the handles, which had a permanent imprint of his hand in it from using them so much.

They were as restless as he was, they wanted to leave their comfort of his belt to be handled, to be used against a foe, against some victim, either claiming a life or destroying some hunk of metal.

Biting his lip, he glared into the distance, nothing answered to his pleas for a fight, with another sigh, he flopped to the ground, this was driving him insane, driving him up the wall.

Why can't he find something to do?

Worse of all, everyone was too busy to bother with him.

Mikey had a new video game for his DS3, Leo had some stupid Space Heroes marathon going on, Donnie… Raph remembered the egg head saying something about an experiment, but his voice turned to an annoying mumbling, for Raph really didn't give a damn, for Casey, Raph didn't have a clue, either way he too was to busy to go out on patrol.

Then there was Esme, Raph sighed louder with a moan, laying on his shell, she was busy with April, some girl's night or something on that line, which he still didn't know what that meant 'girl's night', those two never really acted girly that he has ever noticed.

Closing his eyes, he could take this as an opportunity to relax and smell the roses, as he been told many times to do so, but he was agitated, this quietness wasn't helping it.

Then a spark of excitement brewed within, there was something or someone watching him, not to get to overeager, he pretended not to notice the individual's presence, keeping his eyes closed watching with his mind's eyes.

The individual was that bad, trying hiding their presence from him, moving within the shadows, he figured, taking note where they were, how they walk, how they stalk him down like he was their prey.

Oh, they were so wrong, he was going to be the victor and they are his prey, he could taste it now, if they can move like that, they should give him a good fight!

(Almost there… Come on now...)

Closer he chanted within his head, waiting patiently, though it wasn't easy, he waited more, this was going to be fun.

In a split second, as the individual was only inches away, Raph sprung to his feet, crying out a battle cry taking his sai's out of their holding place, positioning himself for a fight.

(…)

With a sigh, all his adrenaline hit rock bottom, as his stance slump, looking disappointingly at the short female turtle with turquoise color eyes that stared at him with a look like he finally lost it.

Crossing her arms, her short black hair wisp in the wind accompanied by her pink bandana that flowed around her, she raised an eyebrow at him for the expression that was clear as day on his face.

"Oh… it's you…" Raph turned around dropping to the ground pouting to himself.

"Well, nice to see you too… Quiet night?" she asked, sighing on the so called enthusiastic hello he gave her.

Raph only mumbled his frustration, not saying a word more.

Then suddenly he felt a light kick on the shell, looking up, Esme looked down at him with a smile.

(What is she up too?)

Curiously he looked at her, then it hit him, why was she there, "What happened to your girl's night?"

Esme shrugged, "April started to talk to Donnie and well that was that."

"So she ditched you for him?" Raph got to his feet stretching.

"Yeah you can say that… So what are you up to?" she leaned towards him, reading his face that was obvious to read, he was board for it was written in bright bold letter across it.

"Nothing… Damn it, this sucks," Raph crossed his arms, then turned pure white suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he caught the stress lines that Esme was getting on her face, realizing how he was acting, this must really look bad on his part.

Coughing to clear his throat for he knew it would have came out squeaky with a hint of fear, he forced a smile on his face not showing Esme that her glaring was scaring the shit out of him, "I mean nothing at the moment, what do you want to do?"

Nervously, he looked at her trying to read her, was she pissed at him?

(Nice move, piss the turtle off, man she is scary when she is pissed off…)

With a sigh, she loosened up, grinning at him, "Well, how about this… a race?"

"Race?" Raph played with the word, wondering if there was something between the lines that he should be worried about.

"Yes a race! Between you and me, starting line starts here, the first one to reach the manhole that leads to the lair, wins," Esme explained getting excited.

Thinking on it, Raph could see this in his favor considering he was faster than Esme by far.

"Ok, what does the winner get and the loser has to do?" Raph looked intrigued, even interested in this race.

"Well," Esme smiled devilishly, getting closer to Raph, "The winner," Esme was inches away from Raph as his face went red.

Trailing her fingers over his arm muscles that he was very proud of, he shivered in delight.

"Will get," closer she got to him, he could smell her aroma, inhaling deeply he took it in, it was sweet, alluring.

"The loser…" Esme licked her lips, breathing sweetly onto his neck, as Raph gulped wanting so badly to grab her and wrap her into his arms.

"For a…" licking his neck, Raph eyes widen as he gasped with a moan.

"Slave…," Esme moved her face, to face his, but not before brushing her cheek against his on the way.

"For a day," she whispered sweetly, making him feel warm inside.

The reward for winning the race ran through his head.

(The winner will get the loser for a slave for a day? I don't mind that idea.)

"Deal," Raph moaned under his breath as his heart throbbed wanting, begging for her lips to touch his, as Esme leaned towards him to kiss him; Raph closed his eyes, waiting for it, to seal the deal.

Then suddenly he felt cold, as he slowly open his eyes, just to be shocked at the fact he was alone.

(She… She… DAMN IT! I really fell for that!)

As reality hit him, she played him to get a head start and he fell for it!

Cursing under his breath, he couldn't believe he let his hormones get the best of him, and he did make a deal on this race, if she wins…

The thought linger at the edge of his mind and he felt unexpectedly afraid, what would she make him do if he was her slave for the day.

Gulping he shook his head violently, he can do this, he can still win, he just has to catch up, with a grin he narrowed his eyes, this as he had to admit was what he was looking for all night, to kill his boredom.

* * *

(Esme POV)

Esme darted in and out of the shadows with a grin; she couldn't believe she actually got away with that one.

(Deserves him right saying 'oh, it's you'. Damn idiot a girl comes to see him and all he can say 'oh, it's you' and look like he lost his puppy! Well, I hope he learned his lesson and he is going to lose this race!)

Smiling more, Esme was enjoying this, especially the part she got him all riled up, she knew she had that effect on him, but now she knew how much.

Giggling to herself, this wasn't turning out to be such a bad of a night after all.

After April ditching her, she was pissed off, she was looking forward to her girl's night, watching some movies, eating popcorn and not worrying about any guys goofing around and disturbing the movie.

Sighing, she knew she should have never ask April to meet her at the lair, shrugging it off, she didn't care anymore, for thing as they were heading too, was becoming more interesting than watching some movie anyways.

Looking over her shoulders, she didn't see him, she wondered how long he stood there before getting a clue she wasn't there any more.

Smiling again, she started to think of things she could do to him, what would she make him do on the first second he becomes her slave for a day?

As her thoughts deepened her face redden as she realize the only things that came to mind at that moment was dirty thoughts, then she was taken by surprise as something smacked hard into her, throwing her off guard.

Whatever hit her took her down, yet the individual took the full impact instead, like whoever it was, was protecting her from getting hurt, she landed onto her shell in the end, with something red covering her eyes.

Her heart raced quickly as she realized it was Raph!

(When did he, how did he… damn…)

The proud red clad turtle grinned down at her, for catching up to her and catching her off guard, he beamed in victory.

"Ok, you caught up, now get off of me…" Esme suddenly moaned with a shiver as she felt Raph's tongue against her neck, while she could feel the grin growing on his face against the skin of her neck.

"You were saying," Raph whispered seductively into her ear.

As he let a chirp out, that hit Esme hard, her face felt hot and red, gulping she quiver shifting under his weight.

"So you want to play dirty?" Raph licked again, moving his hand down her arms, feeling her skin.

Gasping for air, Esme moaned again, then her eyes widen and her body stiffened.

She shrieked out loud, as she could feel Raph's damn fingers tickling her side.

Fighting she fought to get loose, to get away from him, he only laughed at her, his grin widened with a twinkle in his eye.

Tears form under her eyes as she squealed like a pig, gasping for air, kicking and begging for mercy.

"I give… I give!" she screamed laughing out loudly.

"I give!" Esme couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you give up the race? And admit I win?" Raph came close to her beak.

Glaring at him she took a breath, pushing the feeling of her sides being tickled, pushing the urge to fidget and laugh, letting some of her anger to help her to put everything else at bay.

With a quick thrust she managed to kick Raph off of her, she give, but there was no way she would admit him winning the race.

Determine, before he could recover, Esme pinned him to the ground holding his hands over his head, sitting on his plastron, grinning away at him.

(Didn't see that one coming, did you Raph?)

Face white, Raph looked at her in complete disbelief.

Leaning towards him she licked his neck, if he was going to play dirty she was too, regardless she was the one that started it in the first place.

She could feel him trying to break free from her grip, but she wouldn't let him, and for him to truly break free he would have to hurt her and Raph wouldn't dare to do that.

She had him, he was in her mercy, grinning, she bit him on the neck, as he gasped for air with moans and chirps mixed in his throat came out of him.

She couldn't help but purr in pleasure for making him act this way and his aroma she could smell, was strong, and alluring.

She felt her heart race as her own hormones begged for more.

(I should rile him up so much that he will be drunk with lust, then hang him to dry, then beat him to the manhole…)

Devilishly she lick him again, she was enjoying this little game, she had him where she wanted, she was the one in control this time around, and he couldn't do anything to stop her.

To give him another love bite, her eyes widen when a wild chirp came rushing out of her, her heart throbbed out of control as she felt her body feel warm and tingly, glancing over she could see Raph's tail twisted around hers.

(…mmmmm…)

Stunned, she never considered where she was sitting, that her tail was even remotely close to his, realizing the true reality to this situation, Esme looked up at him, to meet with his bright green eyes and red cheek face, that worn a satisfied grin of victory.

Who was playing who here?

Gulping, she fully understood she wasn't the real one in control, he was and he planned this to every detail!

(I fell for it? Do I admit defeat?)

Raising her head to look down at him, he tilted his up, placing his lips onto hers as she couldn't help but to feel weak against them, giving in, she let go of his hands, as he wrapped them around her tightly, rolling her over so he was on top once again.

"So who is the winner?" Raph bit her neck as she moan in pleasure.

Before she could, reluctantly admit he was, a loud gag came to her right followed by a gruff voice, "Disgusting!"

Eyes widen, Raph jumped off of Esme, letting her get to her feet.

The voice came from the shadows, Esme's teeth grind together, when she saw him emerging from the darkness.

Slash!

Raph growled heavily, arming himself, placing himself in front of Esme to protect her, shaking her head, she thought the red clad turtle would have known by now she can protect herself.

Seeing his eyes, she didn't argue with him, seeing how determine they were, showing that he did acknowledge that he knew she could fight, but he didn't want her too, this was his fight.

"What do you want, Slash!" Raph spat, twisting his sais slowly, walking away from Esme to direct the fight away from her.

Slash eyed Raph with a grin, then flashed a disgusted look towards Esme, eyeing her like she was some piece of trash on the street.

Gripping her fist, she tried her hardest to keep her anger at bay, so much she wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Isn't it obvious, Raph, I am here to save you!" Slash didn't take his eyes off Esme, something about them put fear in her, something about them was off.

She has gone up against the behemoth of a turtle countless times and held her own many times and lost others, though she would never admit it.

Yet this, the way he stood, the way he looked at her, was different, biting her lip, she wasn't sure why he gave her this feeling, what was about him that made her want to hide in her shell?

Taking out her kamas, she held onto them tightly watching Slash, fighting this odd feeling that was in the pit of her stomach that even with her weapons, she was no match for him.

Raph tensed up, grinding his teeth on Slash's words, "What the hell are you on? To save me? From what?"

Slash shook his head with a sigh of disappointment, "Poor delusional Raphael…" suddenly Slash stance shifted in a way, that words couldn't describe.

Whatever, just happened, shaken Esme deeply, it took every strength of courage that Esme could muster to keep her from collapsing in fear.

Slash face harden, it was like a black aura covered it, something about it was wrong, "I WILL SAVE YOU RAPH!" Slash screamed fiercely that even took Raph by surprise as the red clad turtle had his fear showing as well, he too noticed something was odd about Slash.

In a split second, Slash was one minute in front of them, then the next, behind Raph, hitting him hard behind the neck just above the shell.

Time felt like it was going slowly, Esme eyes widen in horror witnessing Raph's body suddenly stiffen on the blow, then gone limp as his body lost support to hold itself up any more.

Instantly Raph fell to the ground hard, lifeless, was he still breathing, she couldn't tell as she tried to recover by the shock what just happen, how did he, when did he?!

(ESME GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!) the small voice in the back of her head screamed at her to take action before… before Slash decides to kill her!

Tilting his head sideways Slash grinned at her maliciously, his grin without words was just not natural, pure evil, piercing unbelievable fear in one's heart.

Eyes widen with pure glee, Slashed licked his lips, like he was imaging how her blood would taste when he takes his heavy beak and crunches it onto her helpless neck.

Shaking, Esme didn't know what to do; her fear was overwhelming her, she has never been this scared in her life, not like this, not this feeling, not like this moment.

(I have to move! Why can't I move!)

Fear wrapped around her, like a chain preventing her to even move, she struggled against this invisible chain, she fought through her fear.

Not sure how, somehow she managed to back up a couple steps, she still didn't know what to do, her body felt heavy, her throat was too dry to even scream, her head was clouded making it hard for her to even think straight.

Slash sniffed the air, amused by her fear, as he slowly walked towards her, taunting her, "Little turtle, little turtle what will you do? Will you fight or flee. Will you dare to face me? Do you think you can, little delicious turtle? I wonder how you taste!"

(Oh hell, he lost it, he has actually gone psychotic! What do, I do? I have to get to Raph…)

Suddenly Slash rushed at her, in defense Esme quickly swiped her kamas, making direct contact into Slash's arm, yet he seemed unfazed, grinning wildly with hollow blood lust eyes.

"Ahh, the little turtle wants to play!" grabbing her hand before she could dodge him, Slash squeezed tightly barking a laugh, lifting her up into the air, as her body dangled like some doll.

Desperately, she tried to turn the tides, if not, he was going to kill her!

Kicking high, she made contact to his chin, as he let her go, groaning in pain he held it.

With a thud, she hit the ground hard, as she attempted to scramble to her feet.

But to her dismay, he stopped her fruitless attempt; Slashed slammed his big hand down onto her shell, preventing her from moving.

Breathing heavily, she gasp for air, feeling the pressure inside her body, from Slash putting all his weight onto her shell.

Leaning down, Slash's face was inches away from hers, the stench of his scent filled her nostrils, making her stomach turn, with a whisper, he grinned more, "I will let you live, little turtle for now! For I want you to try to rescue him, and when you do… Then, only then, will I rip that tiny shell of yours off your back making it my trophy. Then I will take a blade and skin you alive, taking that sickening green skin of yours an throwing it in the trash where it belongs, all the while you're still breathing, watching Raph, begging him for help. Whom will be watching you die before him. Then, only then, I know I have saved him."

A sharp pain came to the back of her neck as her world went black.

(Raph…)


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT: Rescue Me!**

**An OC x Raph Fan Fic**

**Part 2**

* * *

(Esme POV)

Light headed, the taste of blood invaded her taste buds, in the mist of her confusion, a fragment of clarity hit her hard, RAPH!

Practically jolting her body up, hysterically, she looked around, as she heard a scream followed by a thud coming from her side.

Blinking frantically, she tried to get her vision to piss off with the cloudy blurry show and let her see clearly, to understand what just happen and see where she was.

Looking over towards the sound of the scream and thud, Esme confusion deepened as the purple clad turtle came into focus, as well as the sight of his lab, made her realize she was back in the lair.

Lying on the ground spread out, Donnie had a stethoscope on his head, still holding the end in his hand, he breathed heavily like he was trying to stop the heart attacked that she might have induced.

Feeling a bit guilty for doing that to him, though in the back of her mind it was kind of amusing, she refocused on what was going on.

"Donnie where is Raph!" Esme asked not sparing a moment, to see if Donnie was ok or not, for she couldn't see Raph anywhere.

Slowly looking up, Donnie's scared state washed away, replaced with worry and uncertainty, "Actually, I was going to ask you that…"

Noticing Esme was trying to move off the bed, Donnie jumped to his feet, placing his hand onto her shoulder to stop her, "Wait Esme you're still injured. You have to take it easy, please tell me what happened? When we found you, you were half out of it, slurring nonsense about he can't be that fast, what is he…"

Donnie placed the stethoscope onto her plastron indicating to her to take some deep breaths, not arguing Esme did what he told her, as she played the events in her head trying her best to make sense of them.

Slash… it was impossible for him to be that fast, she has never seen him so powerful, then those eyes, the ones that made her quiver like a child that only wanted to hide under her mother's apron.

Frustration took her, placing her head inside the palm of her hand, she didn't understand this, she didn't know what to do, she felt so helpless against Slash, so helpless to help… Raph…

Fighting the tears that wanted no more to claim her, as her emotions clashed like a tidal wave, making her feel things she wish not to, she bit her lip to get a hold of herself.

"Slash," Esme finally got out to answer Donnie's first question, in hearing that name Donnie stopped his exam with her, as his face flushed white.

"So he is back!" a voice came from the doorway of the lab, where the blue clad turtle was leaning against the door frame with cold eyes full of anger in hearing Slash's name.

"Are you sure?" Donnie started to ask, then Esme flashed an angry look at him for questioning her on what happened, he stiffen under her gaze, while choosing his words wisely, "I don't mean to doubt you… It's just that we haven't heard from him for what, two years now, and you were really out of it when we found you…"

Fully understand Donnie questioning her state of mind, she started to question herself too.

Shaking her head, she pushed the part of her that made her feel like she went insane into the back of her mind, the bottom line was, Slash has Raph, final, no questions ask, regardless the circumstances that surrounded that event.

"Yes, it was him! He attacked us and he knocked Raph out… Then attacked me… Slash caught us off guard, neither of us saw it coming…" Esme assured both of the brothers that her story wasn't some delusion.

Biting down onto his lip, Leo thought on it, as Mikey entered the room wondering what was on fire, it was apparent the orange clad turtle wasn't put up to speed on the situation, as he looked at Esme confused on the fact she was on a bed, with Donnie examining her condition.

"Mikey, Donnie, let's go. We have to look for Raph right away. We will start at the location we found Esme and go from there," Leo ordered, avoiding the questioning eyes of Mikey, he would fill him in later.

Donnie not arguing put his stethoscope down, taking his bo staff, strapping it into its holster on his shell, "His T-Phone isn't responding and mine isn't picking up his signal. This isn't going to be easy to find him, Leo."

"I know Donnie, we will figure the right course of actions when we get to our destination, Esme get some rest…"

"Like Hell!" Esme protested getting off the bed; she wasn't going to sit around while that psycho has Raph as his pet, doing who knows what.

Shaking his head, Leo crossed his arms, "Sorry Esme, it's for the best, that you stay here."

A fired burned within Esme's gut, as her eyes narrowed, she obviously was showing her anger, not like she was really trying hard to hide it, "I said I am coming Leo, you need all the help you can get right now, Raph is out there and…"

Leo stepped over towards her, not backing down from his decision, "Esme you are not coming, so stay put!"

"WHY!" Esme yelled at him full force, not caring how she sounded at the moment.

"Because…," Leo looked at her, evaluating her stubbornness, biting his lip, his face turned red, "Because you will get in the way! It is obvious you can't handle Slash, leave this matter to fully train, professional ninjas like us! Be a good girl and…"

_**SLAP!**_

Esme hand throb as it shook uncontrollably, there on Leo's face, clear as day, swelling quickly, was a red imprint of her hand.

His eyes were lost, the room fell silent as the other two brothers didn't know what to do, just stood where they were not moving an inch.

Anger brewed in Esme, as guilt for her actions started to come to her, pushing it away, she didn't care, he had no right to treat her like that, making her sound like she was useless, like she was lesser than them.

Not saying a word, Leo was hard to read, turning around, he left the room.

Mikey still trying to piece together what was going on, followed Leo, it was apparent he was scared of Esme at the moment.

Donnie too was stiff, then started to take his leave, only to stop at the door not turning towards her, "… Esme I'm sorry… I am sorry for Leo's poor choice of words… He didn't mean what he said, he… He is mad with himself, he is mad at the fact you got hurt. The fact that Raph is in danger and he was watching his show… While you two could have been killed and he wasn't there to aid you, with your fight with Slash. Esme please don't hate him, he doesn't want you to come… since he wouldn't be able to face Raph if he put you in harms way. He only said those things hoping it will break your stubbornness so you will listen to him, he didn't mean anything by it…. He really does think you're a great fighter, one of the best we have ever met…"

Esme stared at the back of Donnie's head as her guilt consumed her, "… Tell Leo… I'm sorry and I don't hate him… Donnie, about Slash… There was something odd about him."

Turning around, Donnie gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"…He was different… Donnie he scared the shit out of me," as the word scared came out of her mouth, Donnie went a few shades of white, as he gulped on the statement, for he knew she would never admit such a thing as being afraid of something or someone.

To worsen the purple clad turtle's nerves, she added, "Raph was scared of him too."

Nodding slowly, Donnie looked like he was debating if he should even go, "I… I will tell Leo."

Quickly he left, but the aroma of his fear was obvious, sighing she didn't want to scare him, but it was for the best they knew, so they too wouldn't be taken by surprise with Slash's new malicious presence he demonstrated to her and Raph.

She felt helpless, but in truth, she did fear going up to Slash, the mere thought of her freezing up like last time, scared her more.

Viewing over towards the door, she slowly made her way out of the lab, to head to her room only to stop in front of Raph's door that had a stop sign on it.

Obeying it, she did so, turning towards it, placing her hand on it, biting her lip, she turned the handle of his door, entering Raph's room.

Normally she wouldn't dare to do this, unless he was home, but she felt lonely, and she was desperate to find something, anything to bring her comfort.

Heading to his bed, she slumped into it, grabbing his pillow, burying her face into it.

Letting out a scream that has been waiting to be released, her tears soaked into the pillow, while the last message that Slash told her before passing out, echoed in her head.

"I want you to rescue him and he will watch you die before him. Then, only then, I know I have saved him!"

* * *

(Raph POV)

Holding back his groans, that no more than wanting to escape him, Raph refused to give in.

His head felt like someone hit him with a sledge hammer, his sense of taste felt like something died in his mouth, his right eye stung as blood dripped down his face.

He was in some dark room as far he could tell, he couldn't move for his hands were bound over his head as he dangled against a wall.

Yet the nice part of where he was hung, he did have a beautiful view of the rundown room that was covered by dust and things he didn't want to think of, the true plus side was he had a very nice dirty window with bars on it to his right, that he couldn't see nothing beyond it.

Sighing, even his sarcastic description of the room in his head was wearing down, as the depression started to come slowly to the surface, which he tried so desperately not to let it get to him, the situation he was in.

Truly unsure where he was, it was obvious it was abandoned, so no freak show for the night, from a human accidently finding him, though part of him wish one would, maybe and maybe was an overstatement, that person would help him to get down off the fucken wall.

Sighing yet again, he leaned his head back, thinking, he wondered if Esme was ok, he hope so, he hoped Slash let her be and just dragged his sorry ass here.

Still uncertain what Slash was looking for from him, Slash did come to visit him when he first regain consciousness, only to smack him around without a word, then left again.

Biting his lip, he wanted no more then make contact with his fist to Slash's face, yet something was odd about him, Slash actually scared him.

Shaking those feelings away, Raph once again struggled with his chains, trying everything to get free, he didn't know how long Slash was going to hang him there like some fresh meat to dry.

Slash was planning something and he didn't want any part of it.

A flash of light pierced the darkness of the room, shielding his eyes that burn by it, looking away from the door where the light came from, Raph growled.

"Now, now Raph, watch your temper," Slash purred standing in front of Raph.

Narrowing his eyes, Raph wasn't going to be afraid of him this time around, "What the hell do you want!"

"Raphael, honestly, you can't have forgotten already, I am trying to save you," Slash said calmly going across the room, grabbing a rusty chair that only had three legs, balancing himself on it as he sat down.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Raph barked, he was tired of that stupid line, he wanted to know what it meant?

"It is exactly what it sounds like! They poison you, they brainwash you Raph, you are more than them, you are no different than me! But you refused me, you toss me away like yesterdays news, they are not your family! I am! I am the only one that listened to you, the only one that truly understands you. Yet they… especially that bitch, confused you! Making you think you're someone else," Slash narrowed his eyes, becoming angrier with each word that spilled out of his mouth.

Speechless Raph stared at him, Slash has lost it, not wanting to play this game anymore, Raph's anger boiled up, "I am nothing like you, you, you monster! They are my family, they do know me! You're the one that doesn't! You just have this fantasy stuck in your head. I am not this turtle you think I am, I will never agree with you or be him! You might have been my pet turtle that I loved, but Spike died when you came around! You are the one that isn't acting like yourself, SPIKE!"

In a heap of rage Slash got up, throwing the chair across the room, then slammed his hand into Raph's face, making Raph head spin by it coming into contact with the wall behind him.

"Your right Spike is dead! He was weak, pathetic, excuse of a turtle. This is me, this is the real me, Spike was just something that held me back!" Slash growled letting go of Raph's face.

Then suddenly a laugh echoed in the room, as Raph couldn't help it from coming out, "Spike I feel sorry for you," Raph laugh faded as he became serious, "I wish I treated you better, maybe this wouldn't have happened to you… I don't know what I did wrong, maybe instead of only telling you all my frustrations, I should have also told you what made me happy, what about my brothers, that I love about them… Maybe you would have turned out better… I'm sorry…"

"That! That is what I mean! This is why I need to save you, listen to yourself. You're saying, sorry?! You're blaming yourself for what, that I am who I always been?! They made you think I am the one that is wrong, they are! I will save you Raph wait and see," clicking his fingers the door opened as two men came in, their faces were covered with masks and they warn all black.

Eyes widen Raph jerked his body, trying desperately to get free from his bonds, "Slash who are they! What is going on!"

As the men approached Raph, one had a needle in hand, unable to avoid it, Raph could only dangler there helpless as the needle went into his arm.

Suddenly Raph's body felt heavy and the room started to spin, Slash slowly went up to Raph's ear just to taunt him, whispering into his ear before he lost consciousness yet again, "I will save you my friend, my brother!"

* * *

(Esme POV)

The room felt cold, empty as she let the remainder of her tears to join the others on Raph's pillow, Esme put it down, taking some big breaths, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate.

She hated this, feeling like this, but most of all she hated the wait, looking over towards the clock, it's been two hours and no word came from the brothers.

Did they find him? Are they ok? Would Slash kill them, considering he only spared her to mock her to taunt her to find him…

Should she? Should she disobey Leo, go against the sickening feeling in her gut that screamed at her not to be so rash, and to wait, for she was no match against Slash alone.

This was ridiculous, this shouldn't be happening, this should have never came to such a point, where Raph's life was on the line, while she had to be on the sidelines watching, waiting for the final blow!

She had to do something, anything, hell if it even meant her figuring out where Slash was holding Raph, would even do.

Yet how? He could be anywhere.

Like someone was reading her mind, her T-Phone rang, flipping it up there was a message waiting for… from Raph!

(I thought his T-Phone wasn't working…)

Nervously her finger hovered over the open message button, part of her just wanted to see it, he might be ok… The other part of her feared what was in the message.

Taking a big breath she pressed open, to her horror, she was right being weary of the message as her eyes widen.

There in the message was a picture of Raph half beaten up, bleeding with some text below it reading out: "Follow my instructions to a T. Do not inform the brothers or you will never see him again! Come to the abandon building on Mott St. If you dare to let the others know, where you're going or allow anyone follow you, say goodbye to Raph!"

Swallowing hard, Esme sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the text, the image of Raph as her tears formed again, shaking her head, she forced them to stop, this wasn't the time to cry or get upset.

As afraid as she was, she had to do what she believed was right, she had to go to the building and find out what was next, it was apparent Slash had a trap for her, was playing with her.

But what other choice did she have, he wanted to play this game with her not the others, if she dared, even considered telling them about this, or even tried to give them any clue, she knew deep down Slash would know.

How she wasn't sure… getting to her feet, she went to the lab, grabbing her kamas, turning off the tracking feature in her T-Phone, then entered the sewers, quickly making her way to her destination.

That could cost her, her life…

(I promise Raph, I will rescue you!)


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT: Rescue Me!**

**An OC x Raph Fan Fic**

**Part 3**

* * *

(Esme POV)

Running through the sewers, she didn't risk going topside, in fear that one of the brothers noticing her.

She couldn't let them follow her, she didn't know how true to his word Slash was, but to have them follow, means she will never see Raph again.

Tears streamed down her face, while her feet kept pressing down onto the cold cement ground, she could feel everything, the texture, the grime, she was panicking, her senses were on overdrive affected by her emotions.

Biting her lip, she suppressed them the only way she knew how, as ashamed as she was about having it, she let it out, she gave it permission to come out of its cage, her anger, her hatred all the rare disgusting emotions she tries not to let loose.

She hated being angry in this fusion, some say it clouds the mind, yes it does, but this moment, this, situation is different!

It was the only thing preventing her from falling apart, letting her fears and doubt from eating her alive.

"When did I arrive?" Esme swallowed hard, looking up towards the manhole above her, the one that would bring her only a block away to the building she instructed to meet Slash.

Trembling, she closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, she can do this, this was to get him back… Raphael.

Wrapping her hand around the metal ladder, she climbed up, escaping the sewers, it was still night and the city fell into an eerie silence.

Looking around no one was about as she found a way to the rooftops to get a better look around.

A breeze picked up giving her a shiver, it was surprisingly cold, like it was giving her a warning, not to continue, she shook her head she wasn't going to give in that easy.

There, not to far from her was the shadow of the building she needed to go to, that bathed in the pale moonlight; giving it an ominous look, like some haunted house effect, all it was missing was the lightning and some stupid raven squawking never more.

Making a step forward, her T-Phone rang, almost making her jump out of her shell, as she fell back, smacking to the ground hard.

Nervously she grabbed it out of its pouch, popping it open, there on it was another message from Raph, what was Slash playing?

Clicking the message open, her eyes widen, 'Drop the phone and destroy it before coming into the building, or… You know the answer!'

Shaking, she didn't know what to do, if she destroyed her T-Phone she was like a fish out of water, there will be no way to call for help.

Closing her eyes, she rose to her feet again, then dropped the T-Phone, "Forgive me guys I'm doing this on my own, don't be mad at me…"

Before it hit the ground, Esme quickly took out her kamas, slashing at the phone splitting it in half, as the pieces flew in different directions, scattering the rooftop with pieces of plastic, wires and metal.

She was now truly alone, going to face her demon!

Esme heart throb, as her breathing tried to control her, not the other way around, pressing her shell against a wall inside the building, sticking to the shadows, she looked around.

She didn't know where Slash was, but the place was under construction, walls were half done, tools laid all over the place, it was a mess and all she knew, Slash could be on any floor waiting for her.

She was a rat in a maze looking for the cheese that could be poisoned and kill her in the end.

Starting at the top, she moved floor to floor, taking her time, she knew he was aware she was there, so when will he appear, is he just waiting or will he come up to her when she thinks she is safe?

Every floor was uneventful, part of her was relieved by this, yet she became anxious, her nerves were so bad she could feel her hands tremble, this was too much, too stressful, this was worse than some house of mirrors, never knowing when something was going to pop out of the darkness to scare you.

Gripping her kamas tightly, she narrowed her eyes, eyeing the last door, the last level of the building, was this just some mind game or was he on the other side?

Hand shaking, she breathed in deeply, steadying her nerves, she made it this far, she can do it.

(I have to save him...)

The door, unfortunately creaked as she slowly opened it up, a strong stale musty air invaded her beak as she gasped for air, it was awful like someone died, like she just open an airlock coffin, her stomach turned on the smell.

Grabbing her beak, her eyes water by the stench which made her want to turn around, but she couldn't.

Stepping in she looked around, she couldn't see anything for there was sheets of construction grade plastic hanging from the roof, creating walls of dirty white, her night vision came in handy at this moment for it was pitch black in the basement.

Biting her lip, she felt like she was walking into a horror movie moment, where the hero or victim walks into a room like this, while you sit on the couch, yelling at the fool not to proceed, for it's a trap.

Of course this was a trap, a trap she had no choice to walk into, yet in the back of her mind the real question was, what kind of trap?

She thought she was scared of Slash from his display with her and Raph, now it was worse.

Slash was always simple, fight, that's it! Not this… not mind games, not this clever, it was wrong on all levels, what was going on? What happened to Slash, why was he different?

Wishing for the old Slash was still kicking around, Esme sighed, she was best to get this over with; lingering in the doorway wasn't doing her any good.

Keeping her guard up, she slowly moved forward, ignoring the stench, avoiding touching the sheets of plastic, she didn't want to give away her position, yet she wondered if it even mattered.

It wasn't like she tested the distance one should be away from sheets of white plastic, to not show up as some blob behind it. Sure, no light means, no shadows, but what are the rules with night vision, Slash was a turtle after all, he too would be accustomed to the darkness.

The silence on the floor was getting to her, then her heart stopped when she saw a figure behind one of the sheets; by the looks of it, whoever it was didn't notice her.

Taking a shallow breath, she readied herself, the time was now.

Making her way forward, she took her time, creeping up to the black figure, friend or foe she wasn't sure, but if the dumb ass was just standing there, it was safe to say, it was definitely not a friend.

Narrowing her eyes, heart pounding into her throat, grinding her teeth, she charged forward slicing the sheet of plastic in two, as the bottom haft fell to the ground; she placed her kamas against her prey's throat.

Then it hit her, her eyes widened in disbelief looking at her prey in confusion, "A mannequin?"

Stepping away, she shook her head, this didn't make any sense, why was there a mannequin in the basement?

Nervously, Esme looked over towards the makeshift mannequin that looked like Frankenstein put together, that gave her the creeps.

Painted on its face was x for the eyes and a mouth that had a disturbing smile with sharp teeth, its one arm pointed to a direction to her right.

Following it with her eyes, Esme heart sank as fear once again took her over.

There only ten feet from her, was another sheet of plastic, but this one was splattered with crimson red blood.

What was on the other side or who, was either dead or going to be, the amount of blood, she could see was overwhelming, sickening, the stench she has been smelling was this, was there someone dead, if so who?

Part of her screamed at her, telling her to run away, with the other half telling her, she couldn't, she has to face this, make sure it wasn't Raph or the other brothers.

Mustering her courage she went towards it using her kamas slicing threw the sheet as it fell to the ground, she couldn't help but puke into her mouth in pure horror as sweat ran down her face.

There, eyes wide open with a stare of terror still frozen in them, a man middle age sat there.

There was no mistake he was dead, for the maggots wiggling around the half crushed in skull was a dead give away.

What he was wearing, made her realize he was a worker, probably one of the ones working on the building.

Slash must have killed the poor guy, for what? To show how sick, he was in the head!?

To think this wasn't the worse part…. Emse could only tremble in pure uncontrollable fear, as she started to cry, not caring anymore, while her eyes slowly made their way down towards what was keeping the men from falling over, a box… with a timer, she only has 30 seconds left as it counted down, and the icing on the cake, the man was sitting on a box of C4.

She was going to die…?!

* * *

(Raph POV)

Raph tried to scream, tried to move his body that wouldn't respond, he could only see darkness, was he blindfolded still?

Why couldn't he move his body? Better yet, why the fuck he couldn't he feel it? Was it paralyzed? What was Slash up too?

All the questions swirled in his head like a thunderstorm, he had nothing else then to think, yet there was nothing to help him figure out what the hell was going on.

He felt alone, helpless, a deep feeling of dread, a feeling he would normally get pissed off over, as his anger consumes him, yet this time it didn't, this time he actually didn't bother.

Floating in the sea of chaos, he couldn't believe he was going to admit it, he was defeated and he couldn't do anything about it.

All he could hope for, all he could pray for, was that his brothers were ok.

He hoped, prayed more than anything else, that Esme was too in good health and she wasn't blaming herself for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT: Rescue Me!**

**An OC x Raph Fan Fic**

**Part 4**

* * *

(Esme POV)

A buzzing sound consumed her hearing, her head felt like it was swimming, darkness was all she could see, desperately she felt around, as confusion filled her soul.

What just happen, what was she doing?

Patting the ground, while her body ached in agony, making any effort of getting up impossible at the apparent moment, in truth, she wasn't quite sure if she was sitting, lying down or what, she could be in pretzel and not realize it.

(What happen?)

Digging deep into her memories, she tried her best to piece together the past events, then the horror hit her, was she dead!?

Shaking her head, no if she was, she wouldn't feel like hell, unless she was in hell, debating on that, she knew she was somewhat a good girl this year…

Wanting to laugh on the thought, she coughed instead, while thick dust invaded her lungs, forcing her to stop breathing.

Panicking, she somehow got to her feet, stumbling forward using the wall, she thinks it was a wall, to guide her to fresh air, hoping that was ahead of her.

Coughing more she could feel her eyes water, why couldn't she see, why was everything so dark?

Moving forward, the memories that were nothing more then a hazy fog at first, began to lift, filling her head with unspeakable horrors, which she started to wish the fog went back covering them up again.

She was in a room she recalled last; there was a dead body… a bomb!

Scratching the surface, she pushed the images in her head forward, she had to know now, she had to make sure she was truly alive for at the moment nothing was certain.

30 seconds she remembered, the box said she had 30 seconds, she remembered freaking out, crying, thinking this was the end, then she saw it.

A hole, an actual hole someone made, for her? She took it, finding her way to the sewers, then bang everything went crazy…

It was too obvious, to plain to see, that this was a set up.

(Slash didn't want to kill me, but mess with my head?)

Slash did declare he was going to kill her in front of Raph to save him, she assumed it would be face to face, for he did say she was going to watch Raph, begging him for mercy as Slash killed her.

So he was playing with her… no... it was deeper then that, he was proving a point.

Gasping for fresh air, Esme's lungs cleared, as she leaned against the wall falling to her knees, she knew the truth, no matter what she realized the frightful truth.

Esme closed her eyes, feeling worn out, as she could feel herself drift away.

Slash little game proved one thing, he was in control and she was no more than his puppet.

Breathing in, Esme opened her eyes in response to a sound that was familiar, yet she still could only see darkness.

"Donnie how is she? How long do you think she will be out?" Raph voice asked.

(RAPH!)

Heart pounding, desperately Esme tried to get up, only to have a hand onto her shoulder, stopping her, "Hey, hey Esme, calm down your injured!" Raph gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Raph! Raph!" Esme said hysterically, was she dreaming, was he really there!?

It was his voice, how, when… thousands of questions filled her mind, it didn't make sense, yet it was him.

"Yes, it's me, calm down Esme, or Donnie would have to sedate you," Raph chuckled.

Tears came to Esme's eyes just hearing him laugh and the feeling of his hand over her was overwhelming to say the least, as her heart was flooded with all kinds of emotions.

"How?" Esme tried to calm herself, as the spark of excitement took her.

"We saved him… Esme please explain to me what happen and why you…," Leo voice came from the distance, only to be stopped by Raph bark.

"Fuck sakes Leo! Can you leave her alone, isn't it obvious she went through a lot. Do you really need to interrogate her too!" Raph growled, while his hand clench over hers as she could feel his anger and smell it as well.

Feeling the tension in the room Esme knew she had to speak up before a fight started, she wanted Raph to stay there, not piss off, for his anger towards Leo.

"I went after Slash…," Esme started, then she could hear Leo about to comment, but she prevented him raising her voice to show she had the floor, "I had too Leo, Slash sent a text to me by Raph's T-Phone, how I don't know. The instructions were clear; I couldn't avoid them without risking everything, never to see Raph again… I'm sorry Leo, I…"

The room fell silent, then a sigh came from Leo, "I understand… Esme please next time… Get better ok, its best you take it easy, please…"

With that, a door shut, as Donnie spoke up, "Well then… Esme don't touch your bandages!"

Esme tried to remove the ones that were over her eyes, she wanted to see Raph, she was just sick of seeing darkness.

Gently Raph took her hand, placing them away, "He is right, Donnie was just telling me that your eyes were damaged, but will heal fine, as long as you keep those bandages on."

"If you don't, you can permanently become blind, don't worry your healing factor will heal them fully, give it a week," Donnie added.

Sighing Esme didn't like the fact she couldn't see, but Raph stayed next to her which brought her comfort in the end.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

The lair fell into a depressing silence, going bat shit, Esme couldn't stand the bandages around her eyes, it was driving her up the wall.

She felt fine, why couldn't' she take them off, sighing she sat forward on the couch pouting, on the fact she couldn't see, meant she was basically benched for everything.

Suddenly she jumped when a set of hands came down onto her shoulder, angrily Esme turned around to yell at Mikey, since this was the eighth time the orange clad turtle scared her on purpose, lets just say Esme was planning his funeral in great detail.

Yet to her surprise, when she turned around a set of lips pressed against hers, the smell, the feel of them, she knew who it was… Raph?!

Leaning back to end the kiss, she would have narrowed her eyes at him if she could, "What are you doing?"

Raph cheek pressed against hers, letting out a chirp, "I'm trying to brighten your day, you look sad…," Raph let his arms slide around her holding her, "So do I pass for being romantic?"

Chuckling Esme couldn't help to laugh at his behavior, "Oh romantic huh? I thought you were the type of guy that cuts pass the romance and takes what he wants?"

A grin formed on Raph's face, "Oh, so is that an invitation or permission… allowing me to do this!"

Esme shivered as Raph tongue gently went up her neck as a chirp escaped her, feeling warm she fought herself from sounding too needy.

"I don't know, depends if I won or not?" Esme said, reminding Raph of the deal they made on their race on the roof.

"If it means I can do more than this, you definitely won," Raph nuzzled his beak into Esme neck shooting sparks of pleasure throughout her body.

Pushing him away Emse laughed, "Raph, we are in the living room… RAPH!" Esme laughed faded as she screamed.

Quickly Raph picked her up pressing her against his plastron, red in the face Esme was speechless as Raph chirp at her, licking her on the cheek, "Well, if that is the issue then why not go to my room then."

Heart pounding into her throat, Esme was star struck, Raph was being serious, no flirting, no seductive games, he wanted to finally go to the next base?!

Esme mind ran, was this happening, did Raph actually wanted to go over that line?

Nervously Esme wasn't sure if she was ready, sure they get pretty rowdy, but she never truly had sex with Raph or got that far.

The roof, she had to admit, was the most intense they became, why was Raph suddenly wanted to cross that line, was it because of what happened, that made him wanted to do this?

Raph suddenly stopped as he put his beak against her cheek again, "Esme are you ok… Am I scaring you… I mean, we don't have to go into my room, I don't want to do anything, you don't want to do…"

Feeling his nervousness, Esme shook her head, "I want to Raph… Let's see when we get into your room, promise me that you will stop if I ask you."

"Esme of course I would," Raph kissed her on the head moving forward.

Laying her on his bed, Esme was more concerned on the fact she couldn't see him, noticing this, Raph rub her cheek with his thumb.

"How about this," Raph grabbed her hand, making her feel around his eyes as she became aware that he flipped his bandana around.

"So we both can't see, that's seems fair," Emse smiled, licking Raph on the cheek.

"Yep, as long we don't…" Raph started as something hit the floor, "Shit that was my lamp…" Raph sighed, as Emse laughed at him.

Grabbing her arms, then placing himself on top of her to pin her down, Raph growled lightly, "Oh, you think that was funny huh, then you give me no choice than to do this!"

Esme gasp for air as Raph bit her neck, then he used his hands to trail down her arms, moaning Esme shifted under him.

(Oh my, he smells so good…)

Chirps escaped Esme ,as Raph placed his thighs between hers, rubbing her legs against his, with his one hand, he gently played with her tail, as her head snapped back bursting with moans, panting she lunged forward biting Raph on the neck.

Raph churr heavily, pressing his face against hers, chirping seductively, begging her to let him have the permission to pleasure her deeply.

Esme's hormones became wild, she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, which she didn't want to stop, she wrapped her legs around his shell, letting him have access to her, as she pressed her lips together, holding the moans and groans from the discomfort of her first time.

Raph panted holding her closer, while Esme tried her best not to claw the shit out of his shell as he made love to her, as she rapidly called his name over and over again.

* * *

(Raph POV)

Raph hyperventilated as he tried to break the bonds that held him.

Still dark, he couldn't see for the stupid blind fold, still he couldn't really feel his body other than the cold metal that held him, Raph wanted nothing more than this shit to end.

For days, people came in and out, but nothing more, where the hell did Slash go?

He made many attempts to yell, but the gag muffled his voice, so much he just wanted to hear himself say 'fuck you', regardless if there was no one around to hear it.

Then the door open, ignoring it, he didn't see the point, staying still he listen to the person walk towards him, of course the person did, then the first time he could feel someone taking the blindfold off?

The light, bright as it was, blinded him, as he squinted noticing a green haze in front of him.

(So the bastard decides to give me a visit huh?)

Raph heart stop as he stared at the figure that hover above him, when his eyes adjusted to the new light.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, as he looked into the green eyes of the red clad turtle… he was staring at himself!?

(WHAT THE HELL!)

Panicking Raph struggled, this didn't make sense, who the hell was this guy and why did he look like him!

The turtle smiled a crooked smile that put shivers down Raph's spine, it was demonic in nature and more frightening on the fact it was attached to his face, or the face that looked like him…

Removing the gag the turtle waited, like he wanted Raph to tell him off or ask questions.

Not wasting a minute Raph started to yell angrily at the guy, "Who the…"

Raph stopped as his eyes widen.

(My voice…)

Shaking his head it must have been his imagination, attempting again, Raph opened his mouth, "Who…"

Raph's heart stop, as he finally understood now, looking fearfully at the red clad turtle who was quite pleased, Raph trembled by the guy's words, "So Raph how's the new body?"

Grabbing the mirror on a side table, the red clad turtle let Raph see his own reflection, proving his greatest fear, it wasn't him that he was looking at, it was Slash!

"You… you switch our bodies!" Raph stuttered in complete horror, not understanding this, he felt so lost, this was the worst thing ever… How did Slash do this, second thought why?

Slash sighed, shaking his head, "Raph yet again, you're going to ask that question, let me explain yet again. I am doing this to save you. In time you will see that."

Flooded by emotions, mostly pissed off, Raph narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck Slash! Switching our bodies you bastard, is to help me! Your fucken sick, you hear me! They will know you're not me, so switch us back, NOW!"

Slash's head snapped back as he gave out a laugh that startled Raph deeply, he never knew his body could let out such an evil laugh, shivering, he tried to push his fear away, he was experiencing at the moment.

"Poor, poor Raph, do you forget who I am? I was your pet for so many years! Who better can fool your family, then me? I know how you act as well as them, I know every one's secrets, I am the perfect you!" Slashed tapped Raph on the face with a grin.

"You know nothing Slash, they will notice, you will see and you better hope they don't kill you!" Raph growled, realizing his statement was a bit much, considering if they killed Slash that would mean his body would die and he would be stuck in Slash's body…

Leaning closer to his beck, Slashed stared into Raph's eyes; Raph could see the reflection, reminding him that he wasn't in his own body.

"They do believe I'm you… even her!" Slash purred.

(What does he mean they do… Wait, he has been near Esme!)

"Don't you dare touch her you fucken prick!" Raph somehow managed to lift his head glaring at Slash growling heavily.

With a smirk and a twinkle in his eye, there was joy in Slash's face, "Oh, don't worry, I will not hurt her… yet… but FYI lets say she is quite a screamer in bed."

Slashed laughed walking away, speechless Raph could only watch, was Slash implying he slept with Esme…

Tears filled his eyes; Raph could feel his heart started to break…


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNT: Rescue Me!**

**An OC x Raph Fan Fic**

**Part 5**

* * *

_**NOTE: Raph in Esme Pov is actually Slash that has taken Raph's body and put Raph into his. Raph Pov is Raph, but he is in Slash's body…**_

_**(Esme POV)**_

Laying in bliss, Esme felt the empty bed disappointingly, did Raph leave? When?

Sighing, she rolled over onto her back, reliving the events that she always dreamed of, the feeling of his skin, the way he churr in ecstasy, they way his body trembled above her when he hit his climax, pounding into her even harder.

Moaning, she tightened her thighs, feeling warm and a bit horny, biting her lip, she attempted to push the feelings away, so she could function and get out of bed.

But as a leash his scent from the night before invaded her sense of smell, holding her at bay, squirming more, cursing her beak for being so sensitive to his aroma, she felt she was going out of her mind, panting she grabbed his pillow burying her beak into, inhaling deeply.

_(Come on, calm yourself down… Damn it after your first time… you're not handling it so well…_)

"Well… so are you going to play with yourself or do you want me to intervene?" Raph asked at the far side of the room.

Surprised, Esme froze in place, with all her hormones going haywire and his scent everywhere she didn't even noticed he was there.

_(Damn bastard was watching this whole time!)_

A bit pissed, she threw the pillow in his direction, wishing she didn't have to ware the stupid bandage around her eyes; she wanted to stare him down, for being a perv.

Suddenly the air moved, then she could feel him on top of her, holding her arms down, a moan escaped her as she could feel his warm tongue traveling up her neck.

Shuttering she whimpered for more, unable to control herself, she didn't want nothing else at the moment, regardless how needy she sounded.

Raph's hands felt her body, while he came close to her ear, "What's the magic word?'

Wondering what he was talking about Esme tilted her head, "Magic word?"

Brushing his face against her cheek, he purred "Yes the magic word… beg Emse, beg me to give it to you," Raph purred more, biting onto her shoulder as she screamed in half pain and pleasure.

"Please Raph," Esme gave in, as her urges were going to consume her.

"Please what?" Raph rubbed his thighs against hers hard.

Panting Esme head tilted back, "Please Raph, just do it already!"

Kissing her on the lip, putting his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers, he ended his kiss, "Do what?"

Annoyed by his teasing and making her feel like this, Esme growled at him, "Damn it Raph just fuck me already!"

Moaning again, then squirming in pain, Raph squeezed her hand too hard, making her feel too much pain to even enjoy anything.

Biting her neck hard tears came to Esme's eyes, "Raph you're hurting me!"

"That is the point Esme, for I will take much pleasure in this!" Raph laughed a blood twisting bark that made Esme shudder on its tone.

Jerking, Esme screamed out, as a sharp pain originated on her stomach, then another.

Managing to getting one of her hands free, Esme ripped her bandages off her eyes, blurred vision at first, her eyes widen by the horrifying sight.

Raph's eyes were cold and distant, with no humanity left in them, they stared at her, engulfed in pure chaos, his face wore a smile like no other, not even the freaky Chester cat from wonderland could compare.

In his hand was a blood soaked sai, raised in the air, before she could stop it, it came down fast, aiming at her heart, darkness consumed her, as her eyes bagged Raph for help, how could he do this?

_(YOUR NOT RAPH! I want Raph back!)_

* * *

Jerking up screaming her lungs out, Esme felt a rush of hot saliva filling up in her mouth, turning to her side quickly she vomited violently.

"Oh shit Esme! Mikey get me a pail!" Donnie voice panicked as Esme could feel his hand on her shoulder.

_(What… What's going on…. Raph… no that wasn't Raph… that thing, killed me…?)_

Teared up by not just from the puking, but from the mix of confusion and feelings that filled her like a wave, she started to drive heave.

"Breathe, Esme! You have to breathe, calm down… Shit she is having a panic attack!" Donnie rubbed her shoulder to make her realize he was there.

"Donnie, what is going on here? I thought you were just removing her bandages around her eyes, why is she puking? What did you give her?" Leo voice could be heard in the background, which was mixed with concern and anger.

"I haven't' given her anything Leo, I swear. I don't know what is going on, she came in complaining about her stomach, so I got her to lie down and started to remove her bandages, then from there, she fell asleep during the examination. Out of nowhere she woke up screaming, then now this."

_(A dream… that was a dream! No, it was too real, his face, the way it felt…)_

"Donnie the bucket," Mikey voice came closer.

"OK then, what do we do?" Leo asked, "Donnie her face is turning white!"

Lightheaded Esme felt like everything around her was fading away, what was wrong with her?

"Oh shit! She isn't breathing, ESME BREATHE!" Donnie voice was the last she could make out as the darkness claim her yet again.

* * *

_**(Raph POV)**_

Lying in the darkness, they still kept the blindfold on him, yet he couldn't figure out why… what can he do if he was able to see?

Sighing, he closed his eyes, days have passed, yet again… and he still wasn't any further in getting out of this horror picture.

During the time that has passed, not once Slash returned, not that he wanted to see the bastard in his body, but if he was there that meant he wasn't fucking with his family.

Grinding his teeth, he didn't understand how this happened, better yet, what he really couldn't understand is how he couldn't escape?

He knew Slash was strong, being in his body, such things as metal cuffs should be a cake walk, yet no matter what he couldn't move, what were they giving him?

Whatever it was, it wasn't knocking him out, so it can't be that potent right?

Considering he could blink his eyes and move his mouth, yet not his body?

Wishing for once in his life, he stayed awake during one of Donnie's lectures he might know what to do.

_(Damn egg head, he would know the solution… I miss them… But if they saw me now, they would only think of me as some monster… maybe, I am the real monster... I'm always so pissy, and yell a lot and act like I'm better… damn it… I can be such an idiot…)_

Sighing again, Raph took a breath, willing himself to think harder, to see the things that Donnie would see.

What was his situation, simple he was locked up… no brainier.

Biting his lip, he knew his sarcastic attitude wasn't doing him no good.

Closing his eyes, he focused on everything, what stick out?

_(The blindfold)_

The voice in the back of his head begged him to focus on that, listening, not telling it, that's a stupid idea, he wondered why the blindfold was on.

Then it hit him, like his original thought, why blindfold him, only a few reasons came to mind.

One to piss him off, but that… then a light ball came on.

_(Why can't I get angry?)_

Sure, he was upset with Slash a couple days ago, but since then he didn't bother, it's not that he didn't care, it was like something was suppressing it.

_(The blindfold is to suppress me, to put me in a state of mind so I won't get angry, they must be giving me some meds to calm me down? Why? Of course! Damn it, why didn't I see it sooner!)_

Focusing on his one arm on his left side, that he figured wasn't in a position for anyone to see it, if they walk in on him, Raph brought up all the past memories that ticked him off, fueling them he tried to remember how he felt, what he was thinking at the moment.

Then, with an extra boost, Raph focused on the image of him, Slash in his body, telling him he fuck his girl!

Growling fiercely, Raph lifted his arm with all his force, to his surprise it finally responded to him, he could hear the metal bending by the force.

Yet, there was something trying to stop him, the meds they were giving him were fighting back, ignoring it, he knew how he was going to get out of this!

Adrenaline, sure it kicks in when ones afraid, but he uses his anger to cover his fear, so getting angry did what fear would do, that's why they suppressed him, they wanted him to be aware, yet unable to do a thing, for what's the point in teaching him anything if he was knocked out.

_(What idiots!)_

Then suddenly he could hear the door ajar, stopping his efforts, he quickly used a technique that he was taught to slow ones heart beat.

Doing so, he wasn't sure if he was hooked up to any monitors, either way he wasn't risking anyone finding out what he was up to, and start giving him something stronger.

Waiting patiently, the individual came in, then out, by the scent it was human he could gather, when he knew he was in the clear, Raph repeated his previous efforts.

Heart pounding, wanting no more than to hear the cuff snapped, his wish was granted as he could feel his arm free, ripping off the blindfold, his heart stopped.

There in front of him was not his hand, but Slash, shaking the feelings he was experiencing he looked around, noticing some needles in his arm the source of the drugs they were giving him.

Taking them, he pulled them out throwing them onto the ground, taking a breath, he didn't go for the cuffs just yet, instead he focus on his anger, he hoped the adrenaline would burn the drugs enough so he could function without the adrenaline rush, knowing all to well if he continue down that path he will burn himself out before escaping.

After moments, he tested lifting his other arm using his hand to pull the cuff off, with ease, it just snapped like a twig, then he finished with his legs, as he sat there, for the question was, now what?

_(Damn it, I shouldn't stick around, what if they just lock me up again?)_

Still not having a clear plan of action, Raph's only choice at the moment was to find a way out.

Quietly he reached the door, pressing his ear against it; listening to the other side to see if there was anyone around.

Not hearing even a mouse, he took his chance opening the door, popping his head out, to his luck he couldn't see a soul.

Breathing in deeply, he stepped out, just to get stuck in the door frame…

_(You got to be kidding me…)_

Sighing, backing up, then turning himself sideways he left the room, how did they get him in there the first place?

Pushing the thought away, he had other things to worry about, like on the notion of how he would go about to get his body back…

Yet he knew it wouldn't be so simple, wishing he had Donnie around, the egg head would figure something out to achieve that goal.

Sighing again, Raph looked down the long hallway, that seen better days, was he still in an abandon building, could it be the same one they brought him to in the first place?

Figuring it was best not to stay in one spot longer then he had to, Raph picked a direction.

First thing first, he had to find a way to the sewers, find somewhere he was truly safe, then from there he would have to figure out how to get himself out of this mess.

The true question was, can he rely on his family, would they believe him? Would Esme see through Slash's body and see him instead, or would she think he was tricking her… yet again…


End file.
